


Of Hearts

by Vrazdova



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_exchange, F/M, Fanart, Team Cactuar, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playing card... [Illustration]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sister_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/gifts).



> Inspired by the following prompt:  
> "I'd really love something with Locke and Celes[...] They're my favorite characters, hands-down, either as a pairing or not. **I love them for their contrasts, the way she's a determined soldier and he's a charming rogue--but also the ways they're similar in dedication and drive.** Butting heads or working together, doesn't matter to me[...]"
> 
> They're my favorites, too :)

**Author's Note:**

> The image on the right is the original; the left is a mirror ;)


End file.
